Always the Second Best
by Torispeace
Summary: One of these days she's just ging to snap. Just lose control and never get it back. That day, is today. ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this is my first story in a **_**while**_**… So I hope it doesn't suck…**

**And this has mentions of suicidal thoughts and suicide… Just sayin' **

**Anyway, enjoy and please review :) **

She didn't know what to do. She was lost. Confused. She had just lost one of the most important people in her life! Why shouldn't she be confused?! She hadn't told anyone what happened or how secretly broken she was. She was Patricia _freakin' _Williamson! She shouldn't be so weak. She didn't want anyone to know, so of course she had her best poker face on the whole time.

The weather was horrible that day. Gloomy and just… _sad._ Like her mood. Sad. What else could she be? It was another year without her twin, Piper. She had gotten leukemia and died in her sleep one year after she was diagnosed. Patricia was heartbroken. She was shattered that one of the only people, who understood her besides Eddie, was gone forever. Never to be seen or heard again. Patricia had spent the morning in her room avoiding everyone, claiming to be sick. Only Trudy truly knew what was going on. She knew the redhead wasn't really sick, but she also knew that she couldn't tell anyone about what terrible day it was for Patricia. I bet you can guess why. Patricia Williamson _**hated**_ pity and sympathy.

Eddie had tried coming up once to make sure she was alright, keyword _once._ He didn't dare try again.

"Patricia?" Trudy asked warily. When the kind house-mother didn't get a reply she was pretty sure it was safe for her to come in.

"Awe, Sweetheart." Trudy breathed. Once she saw Patricia huddled in a heap of blankets on her bed, Trudy set down the orange juice she had brought the miserable girl, and hugged her tightly.

Once Trudy left, Patricia made sure she wasn't coming back for a while, quickly grabbed her pencil sharpener, and unscrewed the blades. Once she made a fresh cut on her left wrist, after being clean for 4.5 months, she knew she couldn't cut herself forever. She needed something for damaging. To… to take her life forever. If nobody could have Piper, the better twin, why should they have her? The second best. Always has been. Always will. She knew everyone thought that, including Eddie. And that was making her think that as well. She was on the second story and there was the concrete walk way right outside window. Right now that option sounded really nice. Once she was sitting on the windowsill, Eddie had picked that exact moment to come in.

"Hey, Yacker. Jerry said-" Eddie cut himself off, noticing his girlfriend practically hanging off of the windowsill.

"Patricia!" Eddie exclaimed trying to her back inside.

"Stop! Eddie, stop it!" Patricia cried.

"What the crap were you thinking?!" He scolded her making sure the window was shut tight. When she didn't answer him, he looked at her, noticing she was crying. That told him something was wrong. Something was _very _wrong.

"Patricia?" Eddie asked concerned. She only looked up at him

"What were you doing?" He asked almost inaudible, hoping he wasn't going to get the answer of what he was thinking.

"No one needs me," Patricia started, her hands beginning to shake. "No one wants me, Eddie! I'm such a screw up! My own parents stopped talking to me after Piper died! Apparently they only kept me around because I looked like her. I'm nothing like her and never will be…" She trailed off softly. It Eddie a moment to register what she had just said. _Piper's dead? Patricia tried to commit suicide. My Patricia! My __**Yacker**__! _By then Eddie had tears threatening to spill out.

"Piper died? Wha- What happened?" Eddie said cautiously.

"She was diagnosed with leukemia, Eddie. I didn't even get to say good-bye. She died in her sleep and I wasn't there! I wasn't at the hospital! If there was something I could've done! It should've been me! I should've have left! Everyone loved her more anyway!" Patricia wailed hugging her knees. Eddie sped to her side and hugged her, hoping to calm her down.

"_Never _say that, Patricia! I love you _so_ much more than Piper! And you know I loved Piper too, like a sister! But promise me you'll never forget that! Please just talk to me next time? No one should end there life! Especially someone as special as you." Eddie comforted. Every year, on the anniversary of Piper's death, Eddie never left her alone. He didn't want to lose his Yacker. She was _so very_ special to him, even if she wasn't to anyone else.

She rubbed her fingers across the raised red marks that once bled,

She just wants to sleep,

To permanently go to bed,

Is that too much to ask?

Cause apparently, she's just a pain in everyone's ass.

**Alright! Done! I was hoping to get to 1,000 words… but oh well! I know! It probably sucked… Not as good as I pictured it in my head…**

**But I hope to write some more soon **** please review and constructive criticism is welcome **** Thanks for reading! **

~Torispeace


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for the positive feed-back!**

**So Neddie24Surviver wanted me to make this a two-shot and I was like "Hey, why not right?" So here it is! This one is going to be a song-fic in the future by the way **

_Don't you say you had a part of it_

_I guess we'll never know_

_Oh would you say that had a part of it_

_Well I guess we'll never know_

"Patricia, it's ok." Eddie soothed rubbing her back. It was the day again, only six years later.

"No, Eddie! It's not ok! You don't know what it's like!" Patricia stood up off of the couch in the apartment her and Eddie shared. "Tell me when you lose a twin, and then we can talk!" Patricia stomped off into the bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind her.

_Constant recovery_

_I see you choke and it takes my breath away_

_But it's all good, we close our eyes_

_They all accept the lie_

"Come on, Patricia! Talk to me! I need to know if you're alright…" Eddie said later that night at the dinner table. Patricia had finally come out about two and a half hours later, her eyes puffed and nose red.

"I'm fine, Eddie." Patricia grumbled leaving the table, barely touching her food.

_So bury what you are outside_

_Brother, promise you won't leave me_

_I know you're tortured within_

_Your eyes look hungry again_

_But I'll never wander, my friend _

Patricia had again locked herself in their room, refusing to come out. Eddie had begun to worry, not wanted history to repeat itself. Eddie had decided he would pick the lock. However, he actually needed something that _could_ pick the lock. He shoved his hands in his pockets, pulling everything, but of course, not having anything to pick a lock correctly. He had decided to go looking for one of Patricia's many bobby-pins in the small living room. Sure enough, there sat one, smack dab on the coffee table. He picked it up victoriously, and rushing back to pick the lock. Once done, he slammed open the door, hoping to see the stubborn red-head just watching TV, but what he saw broke his heart into a million little pieces. He saw Patricia, _his Yacker_, huddled in the corner of the room, squeezing onto a pillow for dear life.

"Patricia…" Eddie whispered. He guessed she heard him, because she lifted her head.

"I'm not going anywhere, Eddie." Patricia said through tears, practically reading his mind.

_Will somebody believe in this suicide? _

_Am I the only one that thinks that you should stay alive?_

_Oh, I became ashamed as backed up on the ropes to_

_Arm yourself and lie_

Sure, she had thought about it. Heck, she _almost _did it. Did she regret it? She didn't know. Sure, she had a great life with Eddie; she still stayed in touch with her friends, and was doing great in law school, but in dawned on her. Eddie was practically the only one who knew about the… _incident_ in high school. She didn't want it to seem like she was an attention-seeker (like she would want to be one, when she _hated them with a big bright burning passion)_ but she did want them to care.

_And so I scream "Mayday, I'm in trouble, send somebody_

_On the double."_

_Scratching at the floor inside my mind_

_They all accept the lie_

_So bury what you are outside_

_Brother, please don't be afraid of…_

_I know you're tortured within_

_Your eyes look hungry again_

_But I'll never wander, my friend_

The next morning, Patricia woke up alone, wondering why, she had remembered her actions from the past day. She felt bad for shutting Eddie out like that, from their room and from helping her. _Helping her_. That's all he was trying to help and she pushed him away. She felt _horrible. _He was only trying to help. She messed up… _Big Time_. She decided she wasn't going to just sit there and think Eddie could read her mind and just forgive her. Yeah right, one can dream. When she quietly unlocked the door, and crept into the hall, she saw Eddie asleep on floor inches away from the bedroom door. That made her feel even worse. She sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder softly. She knew he was a _very_ light sleeper, and hoped that that little action would wake him up. Sure enough, it did. Eddie wraped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple.

"I'm so sorry, Eddie." You could practically hear the tears in her voice. "You were just trying to help and I just pushed yo—"She was interrupted by soft lips hitting hers.

"You were yacking too much, Yacker." Eddie smirked. Patricia smiled as a lone tear escaped her eye; Eddie wasn't a second late to wipe it away for her.

For some odd reason, she knew everything was going to be ok; because Eddie would always be there for her; to wipe away the tears when needed.

_I let you down_

_And I started to run_

_Never meant to be you pain_

_What have I become?_

_Show me and show me the way back home_

_I know you're tortured within_

_Your eyes look hungry again_

_But I'll never wander, my friend_

_No, I'll never wander again_

_I know what I want,_

_But it's not what I need_

_Can I just have one more taste_

_Just to make it through the day_

_You're tangled in _

_You're tangled in the great escape_

_Great escape, oh_

_I never meant to hurt nobody, no, no, yeah_

_I never meant to hurt you, no, no, no no_

_I only meant to do this to myself, to myself, to myself_

_Great escape_

_Great escape_

_Great escape_

_Oh, great escape_

_Let me out of this, yeah_

_Let me out of this, yeah_

_~Tangled In the Great Escape,_

_Pierce the Veil ft. Jason Butler_

**Yay! Finished! Hope you guys liked it! I really enjoyed writing this one! It was so much fun! Thank you, Neddie24Surviver, for asking for a two-shot! I suggest you guys listen to the song! And the band as well! They're amazing as well as, Sleeping With Sirens and Black Veil Brides! **

**~Torispeace**


	3. AN

**Alright! I love this story so much, that I want to make it a real story! But the problem is, I don't have any more ideas right now…. Any suggestions? If so please comment them! I really want to continue this one and please read my other story, Crown of Osiris! **

**~Torispeace **


	4. IMPORTANT AN

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE **

**Alright, guys, I'm having terrible writers block on how to start this, so I think I might just leave it at a two-shot. I'm sorry, I know someone gave me an idea for it but I just can't seem to start it. I really wanted to make this story longer :'( You can check out my other two stories though. The Crown Of Osiris and The Alone Girl. Again, I'm terribly sorry. **

**~Torispeace**


End file.
